The power of love!!!
by phoebe5
Summary: This is my first story!when cole get possessed can the power of there love save the girls!!!ps this is before cole is human and before prue died


The Power Of Love  
  
chapter1  
  
Phoebe Halliwell lay in her bed thinking of the days before she knew she was a witch,before she meet cole,the half-human half-demon,and before she knew what realy went bump in the night.She thought about what life would realy be like with cole.She thought about the innocents out there,who knew nothing about witches worlocks,demons,the charmed ones or the power of three.Most of them had care free simple lives and they would never know about what her and her sisters,piper and prue,did.They would never know about the demons they had vanquished.  
  
She got up and got ready to face the day.She showerd and pulled on jeans and a purple top on.She wished cole was here,she missed him.She didnt know where he was,she hadnt seen him for days.He could be avoiding her on purpose or he could be avoiding her because there could be another bounty hunter after him.She just wished he would contact her.  
  
She went into the kitchen and saw she wasnt the first one up.Piper sat on a stool drinking coffe wearing a simple top and skirt.she had her long dark hair pulled back from her face.  
  
"hi sweety"she said as she give phoebe a warm smile"you ok?"  
  
"im fine"replied phoebe,while trying to smile.piper saw her trying but not succieding.  
  
"are u sure?"she asked.  
  
"its just..."she began"its just im worried about cole. im mean for all i know he could be injured or worse.i mean he cant be luckly all the time,one day one of thoese hunters might hurt him.  
  
"oh im sure hes fine"said piper"he can protected himself.he just dosnt want you to get hurt.youll proboly hear from him in a couple of days."  
  
your right,i shoudnt worry so much but i just wish hed contact me,just so i know hes ok".  
  
phoebe poured a cup of coffee and sat down beside piper who had know picked up a paper and was reading the first page.  
  
"any thing intristing?"she asked.piper didnt repley"piper r u alright?"she waved a hand infront of piper.  
  
"oh,sorry"said piper i didnt get much sleep last night"and to answer ur question yes.i think its demonicly strange"she showed phoebe the front page.  
  
Mysteries Death!!! said the paper Last night the body of a young woman was found in an ally near croxford street.The woman,who has been identifid as 24 year old rose parkinson,was found dead in a dumpstur.The reason for death is uknow for she was a healthy woman and she had no marks on her body.she had just left her boyfriend gary thompson,one of the prime suspects.  
  
"We should wake prue"said phoebe."then we should look in the book of shadows".  
  
............................................................................ ...........................................  
  
chapter2  
  
"so what ur saying is we have know idea what going on"asked prue.  
  
"basicly yes"replied phoebe"i just cant understand why a healy you woman called be murderd without any mark on her body!  
  
prue sighed.She hadnt been sleeping well because of her dreams.they were always the same.She was trapped somwhere without her powers with somthing that wanted her dead and with noone to help.She rememberd the last seires of weired dreams she had had where her astral self had got her in trouble.she had ruined piper and leos wedding.She was still sure piper was mad at her even after 2 months.but at least they did get married.  
  
"ive gota go to work"said prue as she picked up her hand bag.  
  
"have a nice day"shouted piper as prue shut the front door behind her.  
  
Phoebe went down stairs to look at the newspaper again.she picked it up and thats when it hit her.  
  
She saw the body of a young man strung up with rope in a grubby apartment.She saw his bulging eyes his blue face.This was a suicide and this was gary thompson.  
  
...................................  
  
Prue walked quickly down the corridoor of her work place.there was an important picture she had to take and she was late for an appointment.  
  
prue  
  
She stopped and slowly turned around.she was sure she had heard a voice.it was so cold and evil. she saw nothing.mabey she was going crazy.she carried on walking  
  
prue  
  
ok that time she deffinetly heard somthing.she turned round ready to attack.it was daryl  
  
He was dressed in a suit and he looked very goodlooking"prue"said daryl"sorry i scared u"  
  
"no,im sorry i thought it was someone else.what r u doing here?  
  
"ive come to investigate the young man we found a couple of hours ago,he worked here"said daryl"his name was gary thompson.Ring a bell?  
  
"wait a minuite,wasnt he the guy who was supposed to have killed his girlfriend"said prue"how did he die?  
  
It was a suicide  
  
"thats weired thought"said prue"first she dies then he commits suicide!"  
  
"there was a letter"said daryl"its said he cant live without rose and that he did kill her and he didnt.he said he was talkin to her then suddenly he blacked out and a few seconds later he saw her dead.he said he didnt know how he did it!"  
  
"i think we better check the book of shadows again"  
  
............................................................................ ...............  
  
Chapter3  
  
Vicky gibson walked quickly down the ally.she didnt want her ex boy friend.to get hold of her.she didnt want to talk to him.  
  
vicky  
  
she stopped and turned around and there stood her boyfriend.there was somthing different about him but she coudnt put her finger on it.  
  
"vicky please i just wanna talk!"shouted ricky webster.  
  
"well i dont want to talk!"shouted vicky"i want you to go away and leave me alone!"  
  
"please,just listen to what i have to say"he shouted.he was realy dessprete.  
  
"why dont you just go home to your new glamour girl!"she shouted.she had found him in bed with a younger woman and she had walked out on him.she hated him.  
  
"she didnt mean anything!its you i love!"he said.hes pathetic she thought.  
  
"im going"she shouted.he grabbed her.  
  
"get of me!"she screamed.  
  
she looked in his eyes and she saw them flash green.Then she felt it,a sharp pain in her heart!  
  
she coundnt breath and everything was a blare but she was sure she heared an evil laugh and a voice.  
  
goodbye vicky!  
  
and then everything went dark.  
  
............................................................................ ...............  
  
darayl looked around the small apartment looking for any evidence to connect the deaths.they had just found ricky websters body.another suicide.i few hour ago they had found vicky in a dumpster.she was dead with no marks on her body.  
  
he took out his cell phone.he dialed the halliwell number.piper answerd.  
  
"hello"she said.her voice was just as sweet as prues.  
  
stop it!he thought.your investergating murders you cant think about prue.  
  
"hi its daryl,we just found the body of ricky webster.suicide.his girlfriend was found dead without a mark on her body"  
  
"well we went through the book of shadows last night and we can to a lot of dead ends,but we found out it could be a possesing demon or it could be a revenge spell.mabey the boyfriends took revenge on there girls and coudnt live with what theyve done."said piper."well keep looking"  
  
"ok thanx"he said.  
  
"bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
...................  
  
cole tried moving,but he coudnt,he was in to much pain.he had to get to phoebe,he had to tell her what was about to happen,what he had just found out.  
  
He could smell the hunter,he was close.he knew the hunter could smell his blood.he had to move he shuffled down the ally.the pain wasnt so bad now,he had stopped bleeding.he stoodup and started walking slowly.  
  
Then he spotted the hunter.the hunter was tall and looked strong,mabey even stronger then me,he thought.The hunter sent an energy ball flying towards him.but it missed.coal sent a charged eneryball towards him.it hit him and sent him back to hell.  
  
He had to get to phoebe before she got hurt  
  
............................................................................ ........................................  
  
Chapter4  
  
"ok so what do we know?"asked prue.she was tiered.  
  
"it could be a spell,possibly a revenge spell or ir could be some sort of possesing demon.thats it."said phoebe.  
  
They had been up allnight searching in the book of shadows.they needed more informaitionthought prue.they should call leo.  
  
Even though they were married piper hadnt seen im for three days but scince the time was diffrent up there he hadnt seen her for a few hours.she missed him alot.  
  
"leo!"shouted prue.  
  
he didnt come.  
  
"leo"shouted piper."leo,get ur but down here"  
  
He heard them that time.they saw small orbs and then he appeared.  
  
"about time!"said piper."what kept u?  
  
leo looked up"them!"he said"sorry"  
  
"we need more information on the murders"said prue"it could be apossesing demon or a spell,a revenge spell"  
  
"does cole know ne thing?"said leo.hes soooo cute thought piper.  
  
"no,i havnt seen cole for a week"said phoebe in a sad voice.  
  
"well im sure hes ok"said leo quitely.it was amazing how well he and coal got on.  
  
"well theres nothing that we can do util we know more"said prue"why dont u check in with the elders,so what they know.in the mean time well try and find somthing in the book that will try and find a cure for the revenge spell or a vanquish for a possesing demon."  
  
leo orbed out.piper always hated that especily when he did it in the middle of a kiss.but she couldnt think about that now she had to focus on the murders.  
  
.......................  
  
phoebe sat looking at the book with piper while prue went to make some tea.this is useless,she thought.,we need more information.she hoped leo could find somthing,before there was another murder.  
  
she was looking around the room and then suddenly cole appered!  
  
"cole!!!"she shouted as she rushed towards him and kissed him.  
  
"phoebe,there..theres not much t-time"cole said quitely,and painfully.she looked at his gut and saw he was bleeding.it wasnt green demon blood but red human blood because he was half human.his mother was the demon and his dad was the human.his mum murderd his dad when he was young.  
  
She ran into the kitched and grabbed a cloth.he must be in so much pain she thought.she was surprised he wasnt showing his demon form.she rushed back into the kitchen and held the cloth to the wound.he put his hand on hers.  
  
"ill be ok"he said"its its u and ur sisters....the demon.....hes going to kill u!"  
  
"what demon?what r u talking about?"she was getting even more worried.  
  
"hes called aglaser"said cole"hes a possesing demon."  
  
he colapsed ito a chair and then he turned into the demon,balthazar.obviously the pain was to much for him.phoebe hated seeing him like this.But she knew he loved her and that he would never hurt her or her sisters.  
  
"ill look it up in the book of shadows"said prue"come on piper lets take the book in the kitchen"  
  
piper and prue left the room.prue wanted to give them a little alone time,plus it kind of scared her to see cole in his demon form.he looked very feirce.  
  
"the demon..he...he said he was coming for you ,he said he was going to take ur powers"hes voice was different in his demon form."he says he wont rest until ur all dead!"  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
Chapter5  
  
"here we go"saidprue"aglaser,posseses his victims,makes them do things they would never do,then goes after the person who was closest to the person possesed.he kills them with a look but ater he has used the persons body to kill once he must find another body.when he has killed 3 people he will split into 3 and when they have killed 3 people they will split into 3."  
  
"well well just have to make sure when ger him before he kills 3 people"said piper.  
  
"were to late cole found a body a few hours ago"said phoebe as she walked into the room"its split into 3 allready."  
  
there was a scream from the living room,it was cole.they ran in and saw him standing up straight and the wound had vanished.  
  
"um phoebe i think hes been possesed"said piper as he came towards them.  
  
"soon"he whisphered and he give them an evil smile.he shimered.  
  
"he must be very powerful"said prue"add that to balthazars power and weve got one power full demon"  
  
"yeh and soon it will be 3"said piper.  
  
"if hes going to try and kill us then i think he needs to posses the people closest to us"said phoebe."we need leo"  
  
leo apperaed.  
  
"whats wrong"he said.  
  
"well we know wich dmon it is and we know hes possesed cole..."said piper.  
  
suddely leo went a funny colour then he let out a scream.  
  
"i know"he said.  
  
he hit piper and sent her flying across the room.prue kicked him in the stomach but he hardly seemed to notice so prue sent him flying across the room.  
  
"soon"he said and with that he orbed and dissapered.  
  
"well ill take a wild guess and say darayls the 3rd."said prue.  
  
........................................... 


End file.
